


火锅奇缘

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 说明：和Lofter@喵青画 一起脑出来的洞，非常大，非常傻，傻的部分都怪我
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	火锅奇缘

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：和Lofter@喵青画 一起脑出来的洞，非常大，非常傻，傻的部分都怪我

公元2020年4月1日，因为疫情在家隔离了两个多月的火锅中毒爱好者刘昊然，在又一次点开B站吃播的视频后，终于忍不住出门吃了趟火锅。

今天才刚刚恢复营业的餐厅几乎无人光顾，有也是来打包带走的。但刘昊然住得确实不近，这一来一回容易饿过劲，所以最后还是选择了堂食。

高温消毒高温消毒，应该没关系的！

期待得搓手手的小刘同学自我安慰着，从家里特意带过来的消毒餐具、消毒湿巾和免洗消毒洗手液在桌子上一字排开。冒着牛油香气的锅底很快就被端上了桌，疫情期间全都盖上了保鲜膜的食材很快也跟着摆满了桌子。心里哇喔一声的小刘瞬间就馋得宛如八百辈子没吃过火锅，甚至有种冲动想用手机记录下这历史性的一刻。然而想想自己已经消毒过的双手，他还是打消了这个念头。

作为一名无肉不欢的典型代表，刘昊然桌上几乎看不到一点蔬菜的痕迹。大片的麻辣牛肉下锅翻滚，七上八下的毛肚用来解馋，漏勺接住几片黄喉泡进汤里，油碟里一过，沾着香葱香菜的爽脆简直叫人回味无穷。吃得一脸幸福的小刘同学浑身都开始冒泡泡了，煮好的麻辣牛肉夹出几片来待用，新鲜的手切羊肉紧跟着下锅。随后专门用来涮脑花的小挂勺也被他浸没在锅里，端起碟子就开始下料的动作十分娴熟果断。然而就在最后一副脑花即将与筷子亲密接触之时，刘昊然却听到一声惨叫在他手里炸开。

浑身一激灵的刘昊然差点连脑带碟全部摔进锅里，碟子伴着他自己的大叫哐铛跌在桌子上的时候还引来了全场关注。顿时不好意思地刘昊然连忙干笑一声坐了下来，随即瞪圆了两颗眼睛紧张地盯着碟子里的鲜脑花。可这会儿它倒是没声了，也没动静了。一脸懵逼的刘昊然心想难道自己出现了幻听，便又准备拿起碟子下锅。

“住手啊啊啊啊！！！！”

撕心裂肺的喊叫吓得刘昊然立刻缩回手。他连忙四处转头查看其他人的反应，想说这是不是什么愚人节特别惊吓，却又听到那声音继续道：“哎呀你别看了，这儿就你能听见我说话。”刘昊然猛地低头看向脑花，颤巍巍地举起了筷子试图靠近。

“哎！你干嘛啊！”那个声音顿时慌张起来，连带着碟子里的脑花好像都跟着抖了一下，“哎你别乱戳！盒盒盒、哎哟疼、盒盒盒盒盒、啊疼疼疼！！！！”

啪一声掉了筷子的刘昊然惊恐无比地看着碟子里那团抖来抖去的脑花，再顾不得那么多的连忙打开手机网页开始疯狂百度。

新型冠状病毒感染症状

脑花会说话怎么办

如何判断自己是否出现了幻听

出现幻听了怎么办

正当刘昊然急得满头大汗时，那个声音又悠悠地飘来了一句：“那个……你、你能不能先把筷子拔出来？”

刘昊然盯着脑花看了一秒，果断退出网页开始搜索最近的医院地址。

“靠！脑爷我跟你说话呢装什么聋子！”

“啥玩意儿？？？”刘昊然不敢相信自己刚刚听到了个啥自称，他更加更不敢相信自己居然开口回应了。

“怎么的，被脑爷我的名头吓到了？”那个声音痞帅痞帅地笑了起来，却莫名地透着一股傻劲。

刘昊然嘴角抽搐，竟无言以对。“真不愧是猪脑。”

“喂！你骂谁呢！”那个声音顿时气急败坏道。

“我哪骂你了，我这点的猪脑花啊，你不就是猪吗？”

“你才是猪！！！你全家都是猪！！！！！”

“……”

刘昊然放下了手机，端起了碟子。

“好好好！我是猪我是猪！你冷静一点啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

啧。刘昊然被吵得耳朵疼。“怂。”

“靠！你这一筷子下去我可就没了啊！怂你个臭大头！”

“……”

刘昊然快速端起碟子。

“哥！哥！我错了！你的头一点都不大！！！真的！！！！”

“你到底是个什么玩意儿？”刘昊然实在是累了，他好端端吃一顿火锅怎么还吃出神经病来了……

然而神经病本病自己毫无觉察，反而满嘴得意语调雀跃，要是给他一张脸一定眉飞色舞，要是给他一个身体一定手舞足蹈。

“这你就不知道了吧！脑爷我可是修炼多年的脑花精！人送外号最强大脑！”

刘昊然嘴角抽搐，他觉得自己要再这么下去，迟早嘴角抽筋。

“所以你到底是个猪脑还是个人脑？”刘昊然认真发问，同时认真思考拨打110报警热线的可行性。

然而刘昊然的认真最终换来了脑花的痛心疾首。

“你的思想为什么这么狭隘！”

刘昊然闻言瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信自己居然被一团脑花嫌弃了思想。

然而脑花对刘昊然的震惊毫无觉察，甚至没注意他那又开始蠢蠢欲动的罪恶之手，只顾着继续训斥：“为什么一定要有物种的限制？修炼成精之后我的灵魂就已经得到了升华，所谓的肉体就只是个载体，可以是任何物种的好吗！”

直到他感觉身下的碟子忽然一歪，才赶忙大叫：

“爸爸！！！！”

中气十足又撕心裂肺的一嗓子喊得刘昊然虎躯一震，实在是招惹不起的他立刻放下了碟子一脸敬而远之。

说好的建国以后不许成精呢！！！！

刘昊然在内心仰天长啸，看着这副白里透红的鲜脑花就觉得自己浑身无力。他实在是不知道该拿他怎么办，便只好用手把碟子拨开，把保鲜膜重新盖上，当作无事发生地继续吃他的火锅。

然而有的东西偏偏就是要刷存在感。

“哎你这肉也涮得太老了吧。”

“那毛肚过了！过了！”

“其实虾滑不会下你可以找服务员的……”

“哟吼你还喜欢吃鸭肠啊？”

“咦你怎么还有肉？你也太能吃了吧！”

“喂！当着我的面吃脑花你不觉得很不道德吗！”

“再吵我就把你扔锅里去！”刘昊然没好气地吼道。

被责骂的脑花不乐地哼了一声，几乎可以脑补出他嘴巴撅起，鼻梁紧皱，眼睛下巴都朝天的模样。

“你以为我乐意吵你。”可转瞬，这烦人的声音就忽然变得有点淡淡的哀伤，听得刘昊然不自觉停下了手上的动作，“要不是我这么多年了都没说过话，好不容易终于学会了还遇见个大活人，我才懒得理你。”

刘昊然闻言放下了手里的筷子。他看着碟子里那团孤零零的脑花，想了又想还是忍不住道：

“你该不会是个过期脑花吧。”

脑花兄一口血闷在胸口，虽然他没有血也没有胸口。

“你才过期！！你全家都过期！！！”

“是你自己说的你放了好几年的啊！”刘昊然不甘地反驳。

“我是修炼了好几年！不是放了好几年！我是个灵魂！灵魂你懂不懂！精神体知道不！我只是附身在这副新鲜的脑花上面而已！”

“那你为啥不换一个附，非得被人端上桌。”

“你以为我不想啊，可这是最后一个了啊！”

脑花兄话音刚落，刘昊然还真就听见服务员对着新来的客人说了一句脑花卖完了。

“你看！”于是脑花兄激动非凡，就好像终于有人可以替他证明他的清白了一样。

刘昊然无言以对，只能敷衍地点点头。

“所以……”但他没想到脑花兄又开口了，这回还一反常态地扭捏了起来，搞得刘昊然突然有一种不好的预感。

可脑花兄永远在关键时沉浸在自己的世界里不能自拔，只见他持续支吾着，简直快把害羞两个字直接写在面上。就这样“所以”了半天后，才终于把话给说完整了。

“你能不能带我回家？”

哈？

刘昊然停住了整整三秒。

“你放心我很乖的！绝对不会打扰到你的！而且我修炼很快的！不用多久我就能有人形了！”

“那跟我有什么关系？”刘昊然灵魂发问。

“呜呜呜你就当可怜可怜我吧，我现在只能跟一个人说话，选定对象就不能改了，你要是不要我了他们回头不是把我扔了就是把我吃了，你难道就不心疼吗，这是杀生啊！”

……好像是这么个理。可是！

“呜呜呜呜呜你帮帮我吧，救救我吧，好哥哥，好爸爸，爷爷！”

“打住！”刘昊然一身鸡皮疙瘩地喊停，“你别给我乱叫！”

“不能叫爷爷？”

“爸爸也不行！”

“那叫好哥哥？”

“你能不能换个正常点的叫法？”

“你怎么这么麻烦！我又不知道你的名字，总不管你叫弟弟吧！”

“……”

啊——！！！我居然怼不过一团脑花！！！！

刘昊然觉得自己柔软的心灵受到了一万点暴击。

“服务员，买单。”备受打击的刘昊然招了招手，指着碟子里的那一团脑花，犹豫了半天还是让她拿来饭盒给装上了。

“哎哟喂！”一下被倒扣在盒子里的脑花兄发出了头昏目眩的哀鸣。然而刘昊然已经连翻白眼的力气都没有了，手机扫码结过账后就拎着饭盒回到了车上。

被放置在后座的脑花兄立刻好奇地四处打量着刘昊然的车，刚刚才停下来的嘴立刻又闲不住道：“你这车不错啊，后座够宽敞的！得四五十万呢吧！没看出来你年纪轻轻事业有为啊！”

“这车是我设计的。”刘昊然虽然还在头疼，但提到自己的工作他还是会忍不住多说一两句，就好像是某种本能的自豪反应，“这个品牌的这一系列车型都是我的作品，车前盖打开可以看到里面刻着我的名字。”

“你叫什么名字啊？”脑花兄好奇道。

“刘昊然。”

“还挺好听。”

“你呢，你有名字吗？”

“张若昀。”

“这么文艺！？”刘昊然惊奇皱眉。

“那当然！我可是很有文化的！”其实主要是以前还在屠宰店的时候，店长的孩子小名就叫昀，可这名字特别多人念错，张若昀就觉得不仅好听还很高大上，于是就直接拿来用了。至于为什么姓张，是因为屠宰店的一个熟客姓张，长得还挺帅。说到这个若字，其实就是顺口叫的。不过事实他当然不会告诉刘昊然，他还要继续装逼呢。

想想就莫名嘚瑟起来的张若昀忍不住哼起了歌，惹得前排刘昊然频频看向后视镜，越看越觉得自己真是见了鬼了。

总算回到家后，刘昊然下意识地就想把张若昀丢进冰箱里让他自生自灭。可谁知刚把他搁进去，这脑就鬼叫了起来。

“唉你别直接把我搁里头啊！裹几层保鲜膜再套几个保鲜袋行不，不然我会感冒的！”

“你就一团脑花你还感冒！？”刘昊然简直想打人。

“呜呜呜呜你就行行好吧，我真的怕冷，不信我打几个喷嚏给你听听？”

刘昊然深呼吸一口气，咬牙一句“等着”，便转身去拿保鲜膜和保鲜袋。

“嘿嘿嘿，我就知道你一定是个好人。你放心！等我修炼成功以后我会报答你的！”

“呵，你拿什么报答我，脑花吗？”

“你这人怎么这样啊！一天到晚就想着吃脑花，虽然我承认我是挺好吃的，但你也不能总想着吃我啊，你这样我精神压力很大的。”

“你精神压力大，我精神压力就不大了？鬼知道你到底是个什么东西，长着一团脑花样居然还会说人话。这事要传出去我铁定被人送医院。”

“你别这么悲观嘛，我觉着我还挺讨人喜欢的，说不定他们都可羡慕你了！”

“你？讨人喜欢？”刘昊然震惊地上下扫视着张若昀的脑花样，“你能吃的时候确实是挺讨人喜欢的，现在就算了吧。”

“哎你这人怎么这样啊！我不活泼吗！不开朗吗！不都说活泼开朗的人最讨喜了吗！哎你别关门你把话说清啊啊啊啊！”

突如其来的尖叫吓得刘昊然赶紧把门打开。他以为是自己没把张若昀放好所以夹到了他，然而预想中血淋淋的画面并没有出现，那团脑花还好端端的搁在玻璃层上，只是好像隐约在发抖。

“你怎么了？还冷啊？”

“冷、倒是不冷……”张若昀哆哆嗦嗦地道，“可、可是、黑、太黑了……”

刘昊然闻言嘴角一动，感觉自己真的离抽筋不远了。“你、还怕黑？”

“嗯、嗯……”张若昀弱小可怜地回答道，仿佛下一秒就要开始嘤嘤嘤。

刘昊然一脸“苍天啊”地扶额，心想自己到底带了个什么玩意儿回家，现在把他送回火锅店里还来得及吗？

“要、要不你就把门敞开吧，这样我也好跟你聊天不是。”似乎也觉得自己有点儿事多的张若昀连忙赔笑着呵呵道。

可刘昊然实在是笑不出来。“修炼不都应该闭关吗，你怎么还有心思和我聊天。”

“切！闭关那都是瞎说的。修炼这种东西吧，本质上还是要靠吸阳气。阳气吸够了，时间一到自然而然就成了。”

刘昊然闻言皱眉，抱臂环胸。“你这是要吸我的阳气？”

张若昀猛一回神，连忙解释：“你别误会！不是电视小说里的那种吸法！就是很普通很普通的！绝对不会伤到你的！”

“你应该知道杀人犯都不会承认自己是凶手吧？”

“我怎么就成杀人犯了！我！哎呀！你要我怎么说你才肯信——等等，你拿锅干嘛呀——欸你烧水干嘛呀！哎你别冲动！刘昊然！刘爷爷！”

“操！”刘昊然打火的手猛一抖差点烧到自己，“刘爷爷是个什么鬼，我看起来很像七老八十吗！”

“谁让你不理我嘛……”张若昀可怜巴巴道，“昊然你相信我，我真的真的不会伤害你的。你别吃我嘛……”张若昀说着都开始吸鼻子了，也不知道他一团没鼻子的脑花是怎么做到的。

刘昊然无语至极，无奈叹气。“我真是服了你了。”但理智还在，“但我先说啊，要是让我发现你对我图谋不轨，我不会手下留情的！”

张若昀嗯嗯作答，郑重承诺：“我要是想害你，要杀要剐，悉随尊便！”

“一言为定。”刘昊然点头同意，下意识又想去关冰箱门，但很快就被张若昀大叫着制止了。

“别关别关！”但喊完之后张若昀又觉得自己好像太激动了，连忙嘿嘿两声笑着调节了一下气氛，“那个，要不你搬个凳子过来坐会儿？就当吹空调了呗，正好我俩还可以聊聊天。”

刘昊然扯着嘴角也跟着呵呵两声，却一张嘴又变得面无表情。“请问我看着像智障吗？”

“呃……”

“算了，你就在这待着吧，安静点，别吵了。”刘昊然揉了揉太阳穴，心累地回到客厅瘫坐在椅子上叹气。

张若昀有些落寞地看着他离开的背影，也只好乖乖地闭上嘴巴，用熟悉冰箱里的环境来打发时间分散注意力。

就这样，刘昊然和张若昀的奇妙同居生活便拉开了帷幕。

修炼成精的脑花因为有灵气的加持，所以可以维持载体的不腐败。因而即使张若昀已经在刘昊然家里的冰箱待了一个多星期，样子看起来还是原来那个新鲜的模样。就是每回更换保鲜膜和保鲜袋的时候都特别麻烦而且浪费。但张若昀对此十分坚持，他说他是一只处女座的脑花精，爱干净是他的本能，衣服一天一换已经是底线了，才不要像刘昊然这样一件白T恤还能穿个两三天。

“你实话告诉我，你真的不嫌脏吗？”张若昀自心底真诚提问。

刘昊然内心毫无波澜，只是转身热锅放油。

张若昀顿时紧张大叫，急得东北腔都冒出来了。“好好好！！！我不说了！我不说了！！！”

刘昊然冷哼一声熄了火，一边的嘴角得意地上扬着。

张若昀不甘地嘟囔了一声，忍了忍还是没忍住道：“刘昊然，你这么会欺负人你家里人知道吗？”

刘昊然闻言挑眉，不以为然。“我怎么欺负人了，你是人吗？”

张若昀无言以对，只好不忿地哼哼：“我很快就会是的！”

“那就等你是了再说吧。”

“……魔鬼！”张若昀气得牙痒痒道。

“是你非要跟我回家的，要怪就怪你自己吧。”刘昊然毫不负责道。

张若昀闻言抓狂，一下就更气了。“我当时有得选吗我！本来看你挺人畜无害的，谁知道你那么心狠手辣！动不动就要吃我！一天天的就知道吃我！开心不开心都要吃我！你说你脑子里是不是缺脑花！”

“啪——！”

“爸爸！！！爸爸我知道错了！！！你把门打开啊啊啊啊！”

刘昊然被逗笑出声，拉开冰箱门正要朝张若昀再嘚瑟两句，却被吓到——

“操！”

“什么玩意儿！”两人异口同声，只是一个震惊，一个生气。

不过生气的那个很快就变成疑惑，他奇怪地皱了皱眉，眼珠子顺时针转了一圈，又努了努自己的鼻子嘴巴，突然兴奋！

“我有头了——！”

可惜话还没说完就被刘昊然甩上了冰箱门。

熟悉的鬼吼鬼再度响起，这一次甚至还给他安上了谋杀的罪名。可刘昊然只是皱紧了着眉，闭紧了双眼，仍然在努力说服自己这一切都只是幻觉，直到快要爆炸的耳朵终于无法自欺欺人。

“好了别吵了！”刘昊然猛地拉开冰箱门对着里面的脑袋怒吼，“你又没有幽闭恐惧症算哪门子的谋杀啊！”

被戳中软肋的张若昀顿时失声，但仍要硬梗着他那半脖子脑袋强行争辩。“你！你把门关上我就不能呼吸了！”

刘昊然直接一个白眼翻到天上去，伸手扯下了黏在张若昀脸上的保鲜膜和保鲜袋。

张若昀呆愣一啊，这才后知后觉地想起来这事，难道刚刚总觉得脸上不舒服。“谢谢啊。那个，要不你把上面的板子也抽走呗，它挤得我脑壳疼。”

“啧，你真麻烦。”刘昊然嫌弃地说着，但还是把放在板子上的牛奶拿了下来，然后把板子抽走。

没有了隔层，冷藏的瓶装牛奶就只能堆放在张若昀的两边。动作间，张若昀的脸总难免会被蹭到，一来二去之后，好端端一张白净的脸就像抹了腮红，重点还两边不对称。但没照到镜子的张若昀并不知道自己咋样了，他只是单纯地觉得脸上有点烫，但又没有手，就只好自己活动着面部肌肉去缓解不适。结果这一幕看在刘昊然眼里就特别像一个腮红抹多了的喜剧演员在扮鬼脸。

“噗——”刘昊然失笑一声但很快恢复了严肃。

可还是目睹了一切的张若昀一脸看智障地看着他，心想到底谁才是猪脑子。

自知有些失态的刘昊然尴尬地干咳了几声，随手从冰箱里拿出一些吃的就准备去料理晚餐。然而这一次他看着眼前这颗活生生的大脑袋，忽然就对自己手上的分量有了那么一点不确信。脑花不用吃东西这是当然的。可脑袋要不要吃确实是个问题。刘昊然不确定地看了看自己手里的食材，又看了看张若昀一眨一眨的小眼睛，犹豫了一下还是问道：“你吃吗？”

张若昀歪了歪脑袋，眼神特别单纯不做作。

“你瞎吗？”

刘昊然一口气噎在喉头，差点就要用手里的椰菜花去砸张若昀的脑袋。

“当我没问！”

“唉你别生气啊！我这不就学一下你说话嘛！”

“能不能学点好的！”刘昊然下意识地骂道，可话一出口就觉得不对，这不是在骂他自己吗，又连忙改道，“能不能说点有营养的！”

“那你就不能问点有营养的。”张若昀翻着白眼道，“我都没身子怎么吃东西，吃了也不消化啊。”

“那你没嘴的时候还能说话呢！谁知道你有多少奇奇怪怪的技能！”

“会说话怎么就奇奇怪怪了，你唱歌跑调那才叫奇奇怪怪呢！”

刘昊然胳膊肘一用力，二话不说就关上了冰箱门。

“靠！每次都来这招你腻不腻！”

“你管我腻不腻，我就问你认不认怂？”刘昊然极其欠揍道。

张若昀扁着嘴强忍着恐惧死活不出声，但还没挺过三秒就被那鬼叫一样的制冷机嗡鸣声折磨得被迫求饶。刘昊然一脸嘚瑟地拉开大门耀武扬威，憋红了一双眼的张若昀却气得只想咬他。

“乖乖待着啊，别偷喝我的牛奶。”刘昊然主人般吩咐道，随后便转身做饭去了。

一脸不屑的张若昀用鼻子哼了一声，转瞬又无聊得开始自娱自乐摇头唱歌。从《两只蝴蝶》到《野狼Disco》，他的曲库跨度之大，风格之多，让人怀疑他根本就是个厮混了好几十年的江湖老司机。但张若昀其实挺无辜的，他所有的库存都来自于那些年他在屠宰店和火锅店里听回来的歌，老东家们就好这几口他有什么办法。

再说了，他这些歌怎么着都比刘昊然的魔音好听吧。张若昀确信地点点头，骄傲地继续高歌，唱到激动之处还会忍不住来个人工颤音。那一个抖的呀，晃得整个冰箱都发出了玻璃碰撞的清脆声响。

站在料理台前专心致志的刘昊然额角青筋直冒，平底锅里滋啦滋啦的油响都无法平息他即将失控的暴躁。而在这时他恍惚好像听到了什么东西正在破裂，那卡兹卡兹的声响就像刀似地划在他心上，可等他终于意识到问题严重的时候，哐啷破碎的巨响已经在冰箱里炸开一片，伴随着张若昀杀猪般的惊叫和无数器皿落地开花的脆响，遍地狼藉的一大片简直叫他心都碎了。

刘昊然目瞪口呆地看着蹲坐在冰箱底部的张若昀，浑身赤裸的男人从头发到脚趾几乎全是湿的，各种不明的液体混着玻璃茬子挂在他皮肤上，小腿侧一道长长的划痕虽然没有流血但也红得足够触目惊心。

刘昊然顿时就不知道该生气还是还是该叹气。他连忙停了身后的炉火，用脚先拨开地上一些大块的玻璃陶瓷碎片，再尽可能避开碎茬走到冰箱门前。缩成一团的张若昀这会儿倒是安静得出奇，在刘昊然拿着干布扫落他身上的碎片时都只是抖了一抖没有说话。一直到刘昊然完事准备带他出来的时候，才缩着脑袋小声说了句“不好意思啊”。

“你也知道不好意思啊。”刘昊然没好气地回道，但也不是真的生气了，只是看着家里的东西坏成这个模样，难免多少有点情绪。

张若昀自知理亏，所以也难得没有回嘴。被刘昊然从冰箱里抱出来的时候乖得像只小兔子，一动不动地窝在他怀里，好像呼吸都跟着放轻了。

刘昊然有些不太习惯地低头看他，视线扫过他滴水的发梢，发亮的鼻尖和微抿的双唇，但再望下看时，不知怎么的就被他胸部的曲线惹得有点不敢直视。莫名心虚的刘昊然轻咳着移开视线当作无事发生，把人抱进浴室放进浴缸后，也是立刻去查看他腿上的红痕，没有过多关注不该看的地方。

“疼吗？”刘昊然轻抚过红痕旁边的皮肤问道，在听到张若昀肯定的回答后便从柜子里翻出酒精喷在伤患处，再用胶带和保鲜袋将那处暂时封了起来。

“还有其他地方疼吗？”

张若昀摇了摇头。

“确定没有了？”

张若昀想了想，不太确定道：“屁股疼……算吗？但我觉得应该是摔的……”

刘昊然轻咳一声，回道：“那应该没事。先洗个澡吧，洗完我再给你上点药。”他说着把莲蓬头递给张若昀，指了指开关和洗浴用品的位置，简单教会他使用方法后就出去收拾厨房了。

所幸家里的冰箱没有放太多东西，只是碎了不少牛奶果汁，看起来比较狼狈而已。刘昊然快速清理掉里外的碎片，又擦干净冰箱和地面，最后再用吸尘器仔细地扫过一边地面和缝隙。待他做完这些，正打电话交代人找天上门换冰箱的时候，洗完澡的张若昀正赤脚朝他走来。刘昊然一看才想起自己忘记给他拿拖鞋了，连忙叫停他的动作，又匆匆结束了电话去给他拿鞋子。

“地上可能还有碎玻璃，别光脚走。”刘昊然说着让张若昀穿上鞋子然后到沙发上坐下。闷了些水汽的保鲜袋被缓缓地撕下，但即使刘昊然的动作很轻，张若昀的腿上还是立即红了一大片。

“啧，你还真是脑花精啊，比豆腐还嫩……”

“那当然，我可是品质最好的！”张若昀十分骄傲道。

刘昊然失笑地摇了摇头，拿起一旁的喷雾用力晃了晃。“可能会有点疼，忍着吧。”

刘昊然话音刚落，张若昀就被那冰凉微刺的触感激得“嘶”了一声，但好在疼痛只是短暂的，没一会儿就消失了。处理完伤口后刘昊然把张若昀带到房间里给他拿一套居家服，交代他换一下衣服后，便回到厨房里接着料理晚餐。

留在房间里的人好奇地拿着刘昊然的衣服往身上比了比，然后又皱着眉前后翻了翻，再对着衣柜门里的镜子照了照。可无论是哪种检查方式，得到的结论都很一致——好大。

张若昀认命地叹了口气，脱下浴袍后对着镜子仔细察看自己的身体。本来他只是想看看自己和刘昊然差在哪里，却看着看着就开始思路跑偏，跑到最后又回到了不久前浴室里那个对着镜子无比自恋的状态——看看这脸！看看这手！还有这胸！这腰！这屁股！这大长腿！啊！他修炼出来的身体简直完美！无可挑剔！越看越得意的人忍不住露出了幸福而又有些憨憨的笑容，直到一股凉风嗖地从背后擦过，才连忙捡起衣服穿上。

宽大的上衣垂到了屁股，过长的袖子也盖住了大半的手掌。裤子就更不用说了，一小截裤腿堆在脚踝附近，硬生生把直筒裤变成了灯笼裤。不过衣服虽大，穿在身上却是松松软软，倒也挺舒服。而且他虽穿不出刘昊然的帅气，但也穿出了一种悠闲的美感，隐约还有点可爱，依旧是三百六十度无死角！张若昀臭美着满意地笑了笑，关上衣柜门便离开房间找刘昊然去了。

彼时刘昊然早就做好了面条坐在餐桌旁等他，见到人穿着自己的衣服出来时下意识地多看了两眼，不知怎的竟还觉得挺合适。不过张若昀本身长得就不错，好看的人穿什么都好看是很正常的。

“嗯？你还做了我的份？其实我可以不吃不喝的。”

“做都做了，尝尝吧，你不是没吃过人类的食物吗？”

“那倒是。”张若昀拿起叉子卷起一束面条塞进嘴里，像只仓鼠一样鼓着腮帮子努力嚼巴嚼巴，大半分钟过去了才咕噜一声吞进肚子。

“好……吃吗？”作为一个吃饭神速的人，刘昊然看着张若昀在那嚼半天都有点看呆了。

“好吃。”张若昀由衷地笑道，“看不出来你还挺会做饭，我一直以为你就光知道吃呢！”

刘昊然嘴角的笑容一僵，真想用手里的小番茄直接堵住他的嘴。

“吃完洗碗去。”刘昊然毫不客气地吩咐道。

“切，我就知道没有免费的晚餐。”张若昀一脸“我早就看穿你了”道。

“你想多了，你就是不吃，这碗也得洗。”刘昊然俨然一副万恶资本家的嘴脸笑道。

张若昀不服。“凭啥啊！？”

“就凭你说过你要报答我。”刘昊然挑眉嚣张道。

张若昀哑口无言。行吧，这能怪谁呢，只能怪他当初年少无知。

难得见张若昀吃瘪一回的刘昊然十足开心，他三两下就解决了自己的晚餐把东西全都丢给了他，椅子转过一圈后就到了身后的设计桌开始画他的设计图。

无所事事的张若昀在解决完晚餐和清洁工作后便凑到了刘昊然身边看他画画，只是不知道为什么越看他就越困，越困他就越冷，越冷他就不自觉地挨得越近。直到最后一个脑袋啪嗒一声砸在刘昊然肩上，压得他的直线瞬间抖成了折线，还险些把笔尖都被压断了。

无语至极的刘昊然只好试图去推开张若昀，结果这人还变本加厉地抱住了他。刘昊然无奈地叹了口气，看了一眼墙上的时间后妥协地放下了笔，用手背拍拍张若昀的脸示意他去洗脸刷牙。

于是就有了两人并排站在洗手台前，一个刷牙一个洗手，然后一个洗脸一个刷牙，最后一个发呆一个洗脸的画面。

“真困了？”刘昊然有些意外地看着张若昀都快睁不开的双眼，毕竟他之前一直以为他是不用睡觉的。

可没想到张若昀迷迷糊糊地点了点头之后就直接栽在他怀里，大有就这样直接睡了的气势。刘昊然好笑地揉了揉他的头发，连脱带拽地把人抱回房间放在床上，看着他一下就钻进被窝里缩成一团的模样竟觉得有点过于可爱。

“我关灯啦。”刘昊然说着就躺上床灭掉了所有的灯。顿时紧张的人立刻就抓住了他的胳膊甚至要往他怀里钻。

“你真这么怕黑吗？”刘昊然有些狐疑道，按理来说张若昀以前的贮藏条件应该也曾有过黑暗环境啊，总不至于怕成这个样子吧？

“会有声音……”

“什么？”

“黑的地方……会有声音……”张若昀咬着唇压抑道，“我能听到他们的声音……”

刘昊然呼吸一顿，好像明白了些什么。“是你的同伴吗？”

“有他们的，也有不是他们的，还有人类的……”张若昀说着甚至不自觉地开始颤抖起来。

刘昊然下意识抱紧了他，怀里人发凉的身体让他好像一下明白了张若昀为什么怕冷，为什么怕黑，为什么总是停不下嘴地要找人说话。他害怕听到那些声音。

“那你现在还能听到吗？”

“有一点……但很小了……你不要走……就好了……”

“你放心，我不走。”

张若昀颤抖着喘息着，双手紧紧抓住了刘昊然的衣服躲进他怀里。刘昊然皱眉有些心疼地抚摸着他的后脑，另一只手搂着他的背缓慢地摩挲以示安抚。温暖之中，本能放松的人渐渐地平静了下来，虽然身体姿势还是很没有安全感地蜷缩在一起，但至少冰冷的颤抖不再那么明显了。

刘昊然闭上眼轻吻着张若昀的发顶哄他入眠，始终没有松开的双手乃至双腿都紧紧地抱住了他。呼吸逐渐平稳的人终于放松紧握的拳头，慢慢暖和起来的身体也不再那么僵硬而变得柔软许多。

或许对张若昀而言，今晚的这一觉依旧睡得不是那么安稳，但相对无梦的一夜已经很接近他的理想状态了，更可况这一晚陪伴他的还有他从没感受过的温暖的拥抱。张若昀想，也许刘昊然的天使面孔也不全是骗人的假象。他对自己的好，看似不多，却都在关键之处。

第二天上午，刘昊然是被一阵不太习惯的沉热感叫醒的。睁开眼时张若昀正趴在他身上眨着眼睛看他。见他醒来了，便凑上前来在他唇上亲了一口。

刘昊然脑子一顿，眨了眨眼睛不太确定地看向张若昀。却又被他亲了一口，一口，又一口。直到张若昀好像确定他不反感之后，便直接吻住了不松嘴，舌头甚至舔进了他的嘴巴开始一番探索。

刚醒来脑子还有些懵的刘昊然实在是还没反应过来，然而柔软挑逗的触感还是挑起了他本能的回应。于是他闭上了眼睛，按住了张若昀的后脑，放任自己与他唇舌交缠，相互舔咬吮吸。曲起的双腿踩着床微微顶了顶胯，按在后腰处的手使他们下身紧贴开始彼此磨蹭。晨勃的下体相互激起酥麻的快感，不经意的喘息自唇间溢出，给这份朦胧的欲动添了几分鲜艳的色调。

缓慢分开的两人都有些不舍地断续缠绵着，不断交换的吻和喘息带着初生的欲望，逐渐唤醒了这份变得明了的情意。清醒了一些的刘昊然轻笑着看进了张若昀的双眼，一句柔声的“怎么了”既是温暖的关心亦是暧昧的调情。张若昀回望着刘昊然的双眼，微张的嘴唇不断轻喘着呼吸。

“你现在……”他缓缓地开口，有些泛光的视线上下扫视着刘昊然的面容，像是在看他某处，又像是在看他所有。然后，他问：“你还想吃我吗？”

预料之中的问题让刘昊然笑了出声，他勾着张若昀的脖子沿他嘴角一路吻到他耳侧，同时手掌轻按他半边的臀部压在自己的下身上。他轻舔着张若昀的耳垂吮咬，低沉的笑意由着他的耳膜一路颤进了张若昀心里。

“你说呢？”

刘昊然笑道。

完。


End file.
